Monk Guide by Gokudera
Alright this is my first attempt at a guide. it is a work in progress. I've got Monk upto level 67, but I'm going to run this guide upto level 60. The reason why I decided to do this was... well I prefer this kinda guide. So you've decided to level Monk: Let's BREAK STUFF Job-Race Combinations Race doesn't matter, no matter how much people might say "no that race isn't a good combination... tell them to shovel it. A piece of gear can often make up for a race's lack in a stat. i.e. Race Specific Equipment Hume Bring a nice balance to the mix. Elvaan Elvaan's rock it Tarutaru Tarutaru are FTW - though aren't the powerhouse Elvaans and Galkas are. Mithra Mithra - meow Galka This is what I roll with and I love it. Galka Smash - the only downside is when you get up there level wise you become one big MP sponge when you pull hate. Leveling FTW Levels 1-10 You'll want to beat stuff up in one of the starting areas... if possible not your own. ie. San d'Oria => Bastok => Windurst always check what the monster con as, also with the introduction of the fields of valor get a training regime and make sure you have signet up and running. Gear: These levels gear isn't as big a deal as later levels. Head: Compound Eye Circlet @ lvl 9 DEF 4 EVA +5 Body: kenpogi @ lvl 8 DEF 8 => Kenpogi +1 if you have the cash. DEF 9 DEX +1 Hands: Legionnaire's Mittens @ lvl 10 DEF 3 Attack +3 Legs: Sitabaki not really much for this spot for a number of levels but when there is youre stuck with it. Feet: Kyahan Waist: White Belt note to every monk out there. This line of Belts, WHITE, PURPLE, BROWN, and BLACK are made for you use them when you can. Neck: whatever you can find. Earrings: Cassie Earring would be /sweets but not necessary. Wear whatever you want, remember though your a damage dealer. Rings: nothing Back: Rabbit Mantle Weapon: Monks weapon is hand-to-hand Legionnaire's Knuckles @ lvl 10 is the best choice... Bronze Knuckles and Brass Knuckles can be used until lvl 10. Levels 11-20 You made it past the beginning... two choices find an area where you can grind, or head to Valkurm Dunes as a low level monk, chances are if youre in the dunes you'll be taking some hits. Gear: some really good gear here. Head: Monk's Headgear @ 11 will last you until Mercenary's Hachimaki @ 20 Body: Power Gi @ 13 or Bone Harness +1 yes the +1 only @ lvl 16 - side note: if you're gonna lvl melee chances are you'll use bone armor set multiple times. Hands: Battle Gloves @ 14 are amazing and relatively easy to get. Treasure Chest in King Ranperre's Tomb or on AH. honestly at this level these gloves are awesome acc +3 eva +3 Legs: Bone Subligar +1 Feet: Light Soleas @ 13 or Bone Leggings +1 @ 16 Waist: white belt is getting ready to be replaced... @ lvl 18 you get Purple Belt learn to love it you'll wear it for awhile. I cannot stress how important it is for monks to wear the right belt... when a monk fails to wear one of the belts when the should... God cries. Neck: nothing good yet. Earrings: Bone Earring +1 x2 @ 16 Rings: Courage Ring +1 x2 or Mighty Ring x2 either of them are a good choice. people swear by the mighty rings. i rolled with courage rings +1. Back: Traveler's Mantle @ 12 Weapon: Republic Knuckles @ 15 will last you a long time. Levels 21-30 You'll finally be rid of the Dunes from 19-24 you'll be partying in Qufim Island then probably moving to Kazham and will need the airship pass. Gear: your bone armor set is getting upgraded. Head: Beetle Mask +1 @ 21 Emperor Hairpin or Empress Hairpin @ 24 is not necessary but wear it if you got it. Body: Beetle Harness +1 or Federation Gi @ 25. Some people roll w/ Power Gi still strength +1 is pretty sweet, again though it's entirely upto you. I rolled w/ the Beetle Harness +1 set cause I had it left over from leveling WAR Hands: Federation Tekko at 25, or you can roll with Battle Gloves still, or Beetle Mittens +1 but I'd rock the Battle Gloves. Legs: Republic Subligar learn to love it... you'll be wearing it for a long long time. If youre Galka or Elvaan show off those legs with pride REPUBLIGAR FTW! Feet: Federation Kyahan at 25 and a couple RSE options at 29 if youre rocking Taru or Mithra characters. Waist: PURPLE BELT anything else is just uncivilized! Neck: Finally we get some options here... well not really an option... some people love Tiger Stole i'm not one of them. Spike Necklace is ftw! it's hq but get it anyways, chances are you'll be wearing it for awhile... unless you're rich or spend a lot of time crafting and farming. Earring: Beetle Earring +1 x2 thank you very much Rings: no change here. Back: upgrade that traveler's mantle w/ Nomad's Mantle at 24 Weapon: still using rep. knucks? good they'll last you till 30 or 32. @ 30 if you can get Boreas Cesti they are awesome but drop off an NM in Beaucedine Glacier